Nationals
by WorgenDeathKnight
Summary: It's Nationals and Brittany has to choose between Santana and Artie. Who will it be? Santittany/Brittana Bartie. I forgot to paragraph it sorry


**Nationals** "...New Directions!" The curtain went up and there was New Directions in three rows. Santana and Artie were at the front. Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn were in the second row. Kurt, Tina, Mike, Puck, Lauren and Sam were in the third row. The music started and Artie and Santana sang while the rest of New Directions danced behind them. Santana and Artie circled each other. [Artie] Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
>[Santana] uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar<br>[Artie] Yeah, you do too but, umm,  
>I just wanted to know do you know<br>somebody named you,  
>you know her name.<br>[Santana] Oh, yeah definitely I know her name.  
>[Artie] I just wanted to let you know she's mine.<br>[Santana] Huh..no no, she's mine.

[Both] You need to give it up.  
>Had about enough.<br>It's not hard to see,  
>the girl is mine.<p>

[Artie] I think it's time we got this straight,  
>let's sit and talk face to face.<br>There is no way you could mistake her for your girl,  
>Are you insane?<br>[Santana] See I know that you may be  
>just a bit jealous of me.<br>Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
>that her love is all in me.<br>[Artie] See I tried to hesitate,  
>I didn't want to say what she told me.<br>She said without me  
>she couldn't make it through the day,<br>ain't that a shame.  
>[Santana] And maybe you misunderstood,<br>Plus I can't see how she could  
>wanna take her time and that's all good.<br>All of my love was all it took

[Both] The girl is mine.  
>You need to give it up.<br>Had about enough.  
>It's not hard to see,<br>the girl is mine.  
>I'm sorry that you<br>seem to be confused.  
>She belongs to me<br>the girl is mine.

[Santana] Must you do the things you do  
>Keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it guy it's true.<br>[Artie] I think that you should realize,  
>And try to understand why<br>She is a part of my life  
>I know it's killing you inside.<br>[Santana] You can say what you wanna say.  
>What we have you can't take.<br>From the truth you can't escape.  
>I can tell the real from the fake.<br>[Artie] When will you get the picture.  
>You're the past, I'm the future<br>Get away it's my time to shine  
>if you didn't know the girl is mine.<p>

[Both]The girl is mine.  
>You need to give it up.<br>Had about enough.  
>It's not hard to see,<br>the girl is mine.  
>I'm sorry that you<br>seem to be confused.  
>She belongs to me<br>the girl is mine.

[Santana] - You can't destroy this love I've found  
>Your silly games I won't allow<br>The girl is mine without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<br>[Artie] What makes you think that she wants you,  
>when I'm the one that brought her to<br>The special place that's in my heart,  
>she was my love right from the start<p>

The girl is mine.  
>You need to give it up.<br>Had about enough.  
>It's not hard to see,<br>the girl is mine.  
>I'm sorry that you<br>seem to be confused.  
>She belongs to me<br>the girl is mine.

[Artie:] She belongs to me (sang in chorus)  
>[Santana:] The girl is mine, not yours (after chorus)<br>[Artie:] But mine!  
>[Santana:] Not yours!<br>[Artie:] But mine!  
>[Santana:] Not yours!<br>[Artie:] But mine!

[Both]I'm sorry that you  
>seem to be confused<br>She belongs to me  
>the girl is mine The crowd cheered and Artie moved to the second row. Santana swapped her hand microphone for a headset. When the applause had died down Santana moved to centre stage, then started sing the next song with New Directions harmonising where ever they could.<p>

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<p>

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here <p>

Santana walked to Brittany, took her hand and walked back to the centre of the stage. They started slow dancing together.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<p>

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive

Santana twirled Brittany away from her, then back to her and kissed her. The crowd roar with applause and they parted a few seconds later. They walked into the second line, taking Rachel and Finns places, who stepped forward and they all sang Somebody to Love. After the competition, where they came in first place, Brittany, Artie and Santana were in Santana's room in the hotel. "Who do you chose Britt, you have to decide today" Artie told her. "Don't push her to do somethin when she clearly isn't ready Wheels" Santana told him, glaring at him. Santana was sitting on her bed, Brittany on hers and Artie was at the end of the two beds, in the middle. "I really need a few hours to think about this, but I'll tell you before we go to bed tonight" Brittany told them. "Take your time Britt" Santana said, kissed her lightly on the lips and left the room. Santana went to Quinn and Rachel's room and knocked on the door. A few minutes later Quinn opened the door. "Is Finn in there or somethin? You look like you were getting your mack on" Santana asked. "What do you want Santana?" Quinn asked avoiding the question. "Can I come in? Britts and Artie are in my room talkin and I can't be around him without getting angry and I might do somethin stupid" Santana asked. "Sure one sec" Quinn answered and disappeared in her room. A few minutes later Quinn opened the door and let her in. They sat on Quinns bed, facing each other, cross legged. "Can I tell you somethin, and you promise no to tell anyone?" Quinn asked. "Yeah sure, you kept mine and Britts secret" Santana answered. "It wasn't Finn in here I was makin out with...it was Rachel" Quinn admitted. Santana burst out laughing. "Oh my god...I can't believe you like Man-hands" Santana said when she had stopped laughing. "Though I guess it kind of makes sense". "What does?" Quinn asked. "Well you always picked on Rachel most. Like a little boy would with a girl he liked" Santana answered. "I guess" Quinn said with raised eyebrows. Rachel walked out of the bathroom then, her blouse done up wrong. Santana burst out laughing again when she saw her causing Quinn to look behind her and Rachel to look confused. "What?" Rachel asked. "You've put the buttons in the wrong holes Rach" Quinn answered. "C-can you fix them, my hands are shackin too much" Rachel asked. Quinn walked over to her and fixed the blouse. "Calm down babe, everythin's goin to be ok" Quinn whispered and led her over to the bed. Quinn sat down and pulled Rachel onto her lap. "But what if Finn hates us and quits glee again? Then we won't win the competitions next year and I won't become a star" Rachel rambled. "You don't need glee club to become a star ma-Rachel" Santana told her. "Really?" Rachel asked. "Wait did you just call me Rachel?" "Yeah...I'm tired of bullyin and arguein and fightin. I'm tryin to be the real me to more people, instead of hidin behind walls. Maybe that will help me be with Britt in a relationship" Santana answered. "You really love her" Quinn said. "Yeah, I think she's the one, my soulmate" Santana told them. "Then you'll be together. Soulmates are always together for eternity" Rachel replied, leaning her head on Quinns chest. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Santana got a smirk on her face. "What?" Quinn asked. "Rachel's starin at your cleavage" Santana answered. "Rachel your worse than Finn" Quinn told her. "Sorry they're just so beautiful" Rachel mumbled. Quinn and Santana's laughter brought her back to reality. "What?" Rachel asked, causing Santana to laugh harder. "You were starin down my top" Quinn answered. "Oh sorry" Rachel apologised, blushing. "It's ok just don't be so obvious next time" Quinn replied and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll try" Rachel whispered. "You know you make a cute couple, way better than either of you with Puck or Finn" Santana told them. "Thanks" Quinn said. Just then there was a knock on the door and Quinn went to open it. "Hey is Santana here?" Brittany asked. Santana walked over to the door. "Can I talk to you?" Britt asked. "If you're here to tell me you pick Artie don't because I think it would kill me" Santana answered. "I haven't made up my mind yet, I need to ask you a few things before I choose, I've asked Artie too" Brittany told her. "Come in" Santana told her. The three walked back over to the beds, Quinn and Santana sat back on Quinn's bed and Brittany sat on Rachel's. "If I were to pick you, would things change?" Brittany asked. "Change how?" Santana asked. "Would I be able to hold your hand, cuddle with you and kiss you in public, even at school?" Brittany asked. "Yeah you would, any time you want" Santana answered. "If I were to pick Artie what would you do?" Brittany asked. "Spend the rest of eternity wooing you and showing you how much you mean to me" Santana answered. "Do you think we're soulmates?" Brittany asked. "Yeah" Santana answered. "Would you sing songs with me in glee club that I want to do?" Brittany asked. "Any song you want, even Come to my Window" Santana answered. "Why do you love me?" Brittany asked. "Because you're funny, sweet, cute, beautiful, kind, caring, considerate. I love your personality, your eyes, your soft hair, your deep blue eyes, your sweet lady kisses, your touch, just everythin about you" Santana answered, honesty clear in her voice and eyes. Brittany got up and kissed Santana. Santana kissed her back, putting all her love for the blonde into it. When they parted a few minutes later, Brittany didn't say anything and just left. "Was it a good thing she kissed you?" Rachel asked. "Did she choose you?" Quinn asked. "I don't know" Santana answered confused. Santana, Rachel and Quinn spent the evening together watching films and talking. At 10pm, there was a knock on the door and Santana went to open it. Brittany and Artie were on the other side. "I'm goin to tell you who I choose" Britt told them. Santana couldn't say anything so she just walked with them to her own room. They sat on the beds like they had earlier that night. "First I want to say that I love you both and I hope that no matter who I choose, we can stay friends" Brittany started. "I've asked you both some questions and thought about your answers and why I love you. The person that I want to be with is...Santana". Santana looked up at Brittany with a big smile on her face. "I'm sorry Artie" Brittany told him and gave him a hug. "I'm sure you'll make someone happy one day". Artie left the room. "So we're together? We're girlfriends?" Santana asked. "Yeah silly. I think somewhere inside I knew we'd be together in the end" Brittany answered, while straddling Santana's lap. Santana closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. Brittany kissed her back putting her love for the brunette into the kiss. "I love you Britt-Britt" Santana told her. "I love you San" Brittany replied.


End file.
